The Belle Rings
by RIKOREN
Summary: Summary inside :) Jack/OC but filled with awesome adventure xD


**A/N:** _If you don't like any of these plots then don't bloody read.__  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Pirates, only my character._

**_SUMMARY: _**_Emily's great descendant Annabelle Lucas was pirate onboard the Black Pearl. Emily was reading an old diary of her descendant when she came across an incantation, where will this lead Emily when she reads it?_

* * *

**_PROLOGUE:_**

**_Disbelieving Phenomena_**

* * *

Emily Lucas stood among the vast array of books she had stacked in her shelf, taking out a battered and broken leather bound book. It looked as ancient as it felt. She deftly untied the straps and opened to the first few pages, black, bold cursive handwriting greeted striking emerald eyes:

_**Sunset: 1713. **_

_**It's a beautiful sunset and the guns are pointed to me. Mutiny they say. They suspect me of mutiny when I have been played like a fiddle. I looked into his dark eyes. Cold. Dark. Devoid of emotion.**_

_**He used to be a different man once. Humorous, dark eyes glazed with alcoholic consumption, disarming smile and the grace of gazelle -most of the time. Now they look at me with contempt, obviously thinking that I revealed the Black Pearl's location to the East India Trading Company. **_

_**I will die tonight, and in this brig, I hold my most fondest memories, of the dear Captain Jack Sparrow.**_

_**My love.**_

_**My Captain.**_

_**My Jack.**_

_**To this I write to the rest of the Lucas family after me. Read the incantation below and you will carry on the feared name of the Hail Mary-**_

Emily read the incantation.

_'The king and his men, stole the Queen from her bed.'_

**_Boom._**

_'They bound her in her bones.'_

_**Boom.**_

_'The sea's be ours and by the powers..'_

_**Boom.**_

_'We're we will. We'll roam..'_

_**Boom Boom.**  
_

_'Yo-ho, all hands. Hoist the colours high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggers. Never shall we die!'_

**_BOOM!_**

_'__Some men have died and some are alive;_

_and others sail on the sea._  
_With the keys to the cage_  
_and the devil to pay,_  
_we lay to the fiddler's green._

_Yo ho haul together,_  
_hoist the colors high._  
_Heave ho, thieves and beggars;_  
_never shall we die._

_The bell has been raised_  
_from its watery grave,_  
_hear its sepulchral tone._  
_A call to all; pay heed the squall,_  
_and turn your sails to home._

_Yo ho, haul together,_  
_hoist the colors high._  
_Heave ho, thieves and beggars;_  
_never say we die._

_Yo ho, all together,_  
_hoist the colors high._  
_Heave ho, thieves and beggars;_  
_never shall we die._

_The king and his men_  
_stole the queen from her bed,_  
_and bound her in her bones._  
_The seas be ours, and by the powers;_  
_where we will; we'll roam.'_

Her soft voice echoed in the now dark library, the salty scent of the sea, the crash of waves, the booming of cannons. A light started to glow from the book, dragging Emily in further and further.

_"I love you Jack.." _

A whispered proclamation of love, in her voice.

Emily never said that.

_"My name is Annabelle Lucas. Call me Belle." _

_..._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Savvy?"_

_..._

_"Captain Sparrow, what's our heading?"_

_"Tortuga?"_

_"Tortuga."_

_..._

_"You've mutinied against us love, for that, you have to be punished."_

_"Jack no..please. Hear my plea, I never said anything, I'm being set up." _

_"You have betrayed me." _

_..._

_"NO! JACK PLEASE!"_

_"I'm sorry my dear Belle, but this is the end of the road for us."_

_..._

_"I love you Jack. Forgive me."_

_..._

**_Bang!_**

_..._

**_SPLASH!_**

Emily awoke to the soft chirping of birds, her eyes open and she stared into the canopy of a bed that was not her own.

_Where am I?_

Emily Lucas bolted upright from her comfortable bed, looking down at her body, a cascade of wavy black hair fluttering down her left breast which was thankfully clothed, a long cotton nightgown remedied that.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucas! Wake up, luv'! We 'ave visitors!" An elderly disembodied voice called from the rich mahogany door.

"Coming!" Emily called, keeping up pretenses, a feeling of loneliness, fear and confusion settled around her, pressing against her skin, making her gasp for relief.

Where was she?

What world is this?

What has happened?


End file.
